fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Great Savage
Episode 9 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Atrocitus' ship...."Vandal Savage,I want you to capture,the Green Lantern",Atrocitus said."Which one?",Vandal Savage asked,confused."Hal Jordan",Atrocitus said."Ohh,okay.I bet I can do it.I'm immortal",Vandal Savage said."Which is why I hired you to capture the Green Lantern",Atrocitus said."Don't worry,I can handle him",Vandal Savage said."Good",Atrocitus said.Now,Vandal Savage rode a ship to go to planet Earth.The next day,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Orion battle a small horde of Parademons.They defeated all those and forced the other Parademons to retreat.Now,Gotham City is safe.Meanwhile,in outer space,at the computer of Green Lantern's ship,Vandal Savage sent a message."Green Lantern,I want to battle with you.Here at my fortress.I want to duel with you",Vandal Savage said."Okay,Atrocitus sent you right?",Green Lantern asked."How did you know?",Vandal Savage shockingly asked."Javelin,Goldface,and Solomon Grundy told us",Green Lantern said."Well,I've heard enough.Now,come to my fortress",Vandal Savage said."Okay",Green Lantern said."Now we're clear",Vandal Savage said,as the call ends."You know it's a trap,right?",Guy Gardner asked."I'm aware of that,which is why we will ask help to Nightwing and Batgirl",Green Lantern said.Now,they went to Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters and told them that Vandal Savage told them to come to his fortress.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl used the R-Plane while Green Lantern and Guy Gardner.They went to Paris,where Fortress Savage is located.The drawbridge opened for them to cross through the river.Vandal Savage saw them walking and said,"Good.I expected him to call friends".They entered the fortress.They were immediately attacked by ninjas.They fought and defeated all those.Now,they walked across a high staircase.The,they saw the stairs underneath them crumbling.They looked above and saw large ninjas throwing down boulders.Nightwing and Batgirl used the Batrope to get to the floor where those ninjas are standing and the three heroes took all of those out.They walked at the end of the staircase,where they saw a door and entered it.They were on a different room,with a same staircase.They climbed up it.They saw gargoyles at the sides."I certainly don't feel good about this",Batgirl said,as the gargoyles eyes start glowing red and start breathing fireballs.Now,Green Lantern used his ring to create a shield and they ran upstairs very fast.Later at the end of the staircase,they entered a door.They saw another staircase and climbed at it again.After a short climb,they saw staircases on their left,front,and right.Then,they felt something tangling their legs.It was vines.Plant monsters start climbing down the staircases.They broke free from the vines.Then,they fought and defeated the plant monsters.Now they went to the staircase at their front.At the end of it,they entered a door.Then,they were surrounded and knocked down by ninjas.These ninjas now brought them to Vandal Savage."Wake up",Vandal Savage told them."Let them go.I wanna handle them myself",he told the ninjas."Vandal Savage.You never seem to age",Green Lantern taunted."Great observation.The Lazarus Pit has kept me relatively young for ages.But this isn't the point.The point is I'm about to beat you up",Vandal Savage said."Yeah.We're scared",Nightwing taunted.Now,Vandal Savage beat them with hand to hand combat.Nightwing and Batgirl threw Birdarangs and Batarangs at him,and he got wounded.He removed the batarangs and Birdarangs from his arms and limbs."You're not really immortal.Immortals don't get wounded",Nightwing said."Oh,you got it.But I am immortal enough to defeat all of you",Vandal Savage said."But,what are you anyway?",Batgirl asked."None of your business",Vandal Savage said.The ninjas knocked down the three heroes,but they rose up and defeated all of those.Then they took out Vandal Savage.Green Lantern imprisoned him in a forcefield.Then,Nightwing called the S.T.A.R. Labs to put Vandal Savage under custody.The S.T.A.R. Labs Men came.They now caught Vandal Savage."I'll be back.With a vengeance.Remember that!",Vandal Savage said."We'll wait for it",Batgirl said."And we'll be ready for it",Nightwing said."Whew.I'm glad it's all over",Green Lantern said.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl went on Green Lantern's back and they went down at the fortress.They went back to the R-Plane.Now,Green Lantern said goodbye to them."We'll see you next time",Batgirl said.Atrocitus saw the battle at the computer of his warship,and he was pretty upset about it."Ugh.He failed.Just like the others"."I will hire more villains.I won't stop until I have the Green Lantern in my hands",Atrocitus said,grinning. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Orion,Green Lantern,Guy Gardner,S.T.A.R. Labs Men Villains:Atrocitus,Vandal Savage,Parademons